Never Saw Blue
by Caerylin
Summary: Jake's thoughts after she leaves Hamie


Today we took a walk  
up the street picked a flower  
climbed the hill above the lake.  
And secret thoughts  
were said aloud   
we watched the faces  
in the clouds  
until the clouds were blown away.  
Were we ever somewhere else   
you know its hard to say.   
  
Jake threw Hamilton one last smile, then gathered the strength to start the journey to the place she was supposed to regard as home. Back to New York, back to her Mom (all-be-it for 2 days) and back to Consuela. It was her home. It was her life. It always had been. She grew up under the watchful eye of Consuela, fitting in to the busy schedule that was her mother's life, pretending that her father never really existed. So why was it so hard to leave the little town of New Rawley? What could it possibly have that she couldn't find back in New York?  
Hamilton.  
  
I never saw blue like that before   
across the sky, around the world   
your giving me all you have and more   
and no one else has ever shown me how   
to see the world the way I see it now   
  
oh I, I never saw blue like that before  
She knew the answer. It was so hard to believe that everything had changed so much, so fast. She'd never even believe in Love before she met him. It's just a word after all. But when Hamilton was concerned it wasn't just a word. It was butterflies in her stomach. It was a goofy grin, and a cheeky laugh. It was the sunrise, the sunset and everything in between.   
It just seemed so unreal. How can a person find their soul mate when they're only 15?  
Jacqueline.... Jake.... She could hardly tell the difference anymore. She hated being Jacqueline. Everyone looked on her as some stuck up little brat. Only child. Actor Mom. No Dad. That's all people take notice of. Even in New Rawley people regarded those richer than them as some sort of plague. But she loved Jake. Jake let her be free. Jake let her meet Hamilton that was something she would remember for the rest of her life.  
Jake looked around, watching the street signs swish past her as she took the road out of town. She couldn't believe she was leaving. Bella had been so good to her the day before. She wasn't just leaving Hamilton she was also leaving the basis for the best girl-girl friendship she might ever have. Bella understood her. Jake had seen the pain in her eyes when she looked at Scout, the admiration when she looked at Will, and the awkwardness she tried not to feel when she was around Sean. Bella had been so brave when she walked up to her mother. A woman who had taken no interest in her life in the previous ten years, and maybe even before that. Bella had looked strong, but inside she was crumbling, and all Jake wanted to do was hug her and let her know that she understood. The others didn't understand as much. Will had problems with his dad, so maybe he did. But Scout, Sean and even Hamilton didn't know the feeling of being TOTALLY neglected. Not even Ham.  
Jake shook her head as she remembered the light conversation she'd had with Hamilton before Finn had discovered them. She'd been more than willing to get in the shower with him. The thought crossed her mind that Jacqueline wouldn't do that, get into the shower with some guy she hadn't really known for long. And in fact that had only pushed her decision. Hamilton wasn't just some guy, he was The Guy. He'd changed so much about her, made her change so much of herself. He treated her like a princess, even when she wasn't the princess type. It was amazing the impact a look could have or an accidental bump when they were sitting on the grass for co-ed English. It's like little sparks of electricity. She felt those too.  
  
I cant believe a month ago   
I was alone I didn't know you   
I hadn't seen or heard your name   
and even now I'm so amazed  
its like a dream its like a rainbow its like the rain  
and some things are the way they are  
and words just cant explain   
  
  
Jake kept remembering the things she'd shared with her friends. The moments she'd shared with Hamilton, but also the pain she'd felt when she heard someone laugh, at her and Ham's expense. The time stretched on and she started thinking about what Hamilton would be doing. Right this second. She imagined he'd be lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He'd told her how he did that when she had finally revealed the fact that she was a girl. Maybe he'd still be with Bella, or Will. She could see how included he felt when around the guys, especially Will. Will didn't pass judgment on him for being the dean's son, or for being in love with a 'guy' he just liked him because he was himself.   
Jake started to cry. She couldn't believe that the last time she'd been in Hamilton's arms was over two hours ago. She should've said she loved him. She should've apologized for all she'd put him through.... She should've stayed.  
  
coz I never saw blue like that before  
across the sky around the world   
your giving me all you have and more   
and no one else has ever shown me   
how to see the world the way I see it now,   
oh I , I never saw blue like that before  
.  
Jake stopped her bike, picked up her phone and rang Consuela. "Pratt residence"  
"Hi Consuela, it's me Jaqueline"  
"Hey sweetie. You on your way home?"  
"I was, but I'm going back to Rawley. Please say you understand"  
"Sure sweetie. Say hello to Hamilton, and tell him he's a lucky young man, ok?"  
"Thanx Consuela. Can u explain this to mom?"  
"Sure. Now get going! You've got some reuniting to do!"  
"ok, Bye"  
Jake hung up her phone, started her bike and mcommenced the journey back to New Rawley. Back to Hamilton. Back to Will, Scout and Bella, and more importantly Back Home  
  
  
and it feels like now and feels always  
and it feels like coming home.  
I never saw blue like that before   
across the sky around the world   
your giving me all you had and more   
and no one else has even shown me how  
to see the world the way I see it now  
oh I I never saw blue like that before oh  
I never saw blue like that   
  
  
  
  



End file.
